lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Charles Mesure
| birthplace=Somerset, England | character=Bryan | website=http://www.talentonline.co.nz/database/cm08700.html Talentonline.co.nz | imdb_id=0582351 }} Charles Mesure played the role of Bryan. Background * Born Wednesday, August 12, 1970 -- Leo; Chinese Year of the Metal Dog * Emigrated from Somerset, England, to Australia at the age of 5 and grew up in Sydney. * Acted, directed, designed and/or wrote upwards of thirty productions for Sydney University Drama Society whilst there studying law. * Graduated in Acting from NIDA, the National Institute of Dramatic Art, in Sydney, Australia, in 1995. * Acted in plays at the Court and Circa theatres in New Zealand. * Has played numerous TV and movie roles in New Zealand. * Played the Archangel Michael in Xena: Warrior Princess and Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, plus three other roles -- actor Johnny Pinto, Spartan soldier Mercer, and former gladiator Darnelle. * Won AFTA Best Supporting Actor award in NZ in 2003 for playing DSS Kees Van Dam on Street Legal. * Wrote or co-wrote seven episodes of Street Legal. * Auditioned for the role of Sawyer on Lost before getting the part of Bryan. * Has also appeared in Crossing Jordon and Without A Trace among other US roles. * Played DS Zane Gerard in the 2009 fifth series of Outrageous Fortune in New Zealand. Gerard caused the biggest cliffhanger in New Zealand TV history, resolved July 13, 2010. Charles was nominated for Best Supporting Actor for Gerard by the TV Guide "Best on the Box" Awards. * Plays dad Carey Gallagher in the 13-part TV production of Margaret Mahy's novel Kaitangata Twitch that aired May-July 2010 on Maori Television in New Zealand. http://www.kaitangatatwitch.co.nz * Has the lead role of Alec Ross in a remarkable new New Zealand TV drama series This Is Not My Life, that began airing July 29, 2010. The series has elements of The Prisoner and Life on Mars. Lionsgate bought the rights to the series and the format and might remake it for US audiences. * Is playing Kyle Hobbes in the ABC sci-fi series V'' that also began to air in New Zealand in July. Hobbes is a mercenary and expert in weapons and explosives who helps the Resistance against the Visitors. Hobbes will return in season two in November 2010. http://tvnz.co.nz/this-is-not-my-life/not-my-life-index-group-3631491 * Charles Mesure starred in Season 8 of Desperate Housewives as Ben Faulkner, a ruthless, self-made contractor who could put on the charm when needed. Ben and Renee Perry (Vanessa Williams) were married in the last episode. http://web.archive.org/20060719235821/desperate-housewives.tripod.com/id3.html * Charles Mesure plays the role of Greg Dyson, a "drunken American playboy," as he calls him in a Tweet, in the Agatha Christie TV movie ''Marple: A Caribbean Mystery. Greg's also married to a woman named Lucky, a cousin of his first (wealthy) wife who died young! Charles spent September 2012 in Cape Town, South Africa, filming the ITV production that's due out in 2013. It might be in the USA on "Masterpiece Mystery," as other Marple movies have been. * Charles Mesure filmed an action role on The Mentalist in January 2014. Right after that, he flew to Vancouver to play Blackbeard in the 3.17 episode of Once Upon a Time. The episode, "The Jolly Roger," will air April 13. External links * 2005 Interview for the New Zealand Listener * Charles Mesure's IMDb entry at http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0582351/ * Charles Mesure's entry at Xenaville * Charles Mesure's entry at TV.com de:Charles Mesure fr:Charles Mesure pt:Charles Mesure Mesure, Charles